1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function peripheral device capable of printing both facsimile data sent from an external facsimile machine, and print data coming from a computer or a similar external device.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-function peripheral devices for computers have been developed in recent years. These peripheral devices offer a plurality of functions.
One such device is a facsimile machine equipped with a printer function. The facsimile machine prints print data coming from a personal computer, a word processor or a similar device by utilizing its printing function that was originally designed to print facsimile data. The printer-function-equipped facsimile machine prints facsimile data received from another facsimile machine over a communication line, and prints print data received from an external device such as a personal computer.
The printer-function-equipped facsimile machine is connected to external devices, e.g., a personal computer, via a Centronics(copyright) interface. Print data from the external device is input to the facsimile machine, one byte at a time, through the Centronics(copyright) interface.
Specifically, print data is first admitted to an input register of the facsimile machine. With print data located in the input register, the facsimile machine executes interrupt handling (i.e., print data input interrupt handling) to retrieve the data from the input register, and to write the retrieved data to a print memory. When one page of print data has been written to the print memory, the facsimile machine, using its printer function, prints the page data onto recording paper.
During print data input from the external device, the facsimile machine executes interrupt handling to write the incoming print data to the print memory very frequently, e.g., every time one byte of print data is received. Thus, if print data is received while facsimile data is being received, the facsimile machine has difficulty expediting the process of receiving and printing the facsimile data, i.e., the process of decoding the received facsimile data into bit images and printing the bit images. As a result, the facsimile machine may take a considerable amount of time to print the received facsimile data.
One conventional solution to this problem is to establish a long time interval between print data inputs to allow for the reception and printing of facsimile data, thereby minimizing delays in the printing of facsimile data.
When print data is input to the facsimile machine during facsimile data print-out, the printer-function-equipped facsimile machine, i.e., a multi-function peripheral device, prints the received print data after it prints the facsimile data. Because printing of the facsimile data takes time, the printing of the received print data is delayed. This delay is an inconvenience to the user.
The printing bottleneck is bypassed conventionally by providing a print priority mode, in which print data is printed before the facsimile data is printed. The print priority mode is typically set by a user using a print priority key on a control panel of the facsimile machine.
However, as discussed above, the interval between print data inputs is set to be sufficiently long to expedite the process of receiving and printing facsimile data. Thus, it takes a relatively long time to input print data, even in print priority mode. Accordingly, the facsimile machine is unable to input print data at high speed, even in the print priority mode.
Also, in the print priority mode, the printing of facsimile data is suspended until printing of the print data has been completed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above and other disadvantages of the related art and to provide a multi-function peripheral device, e.g., a printer function-equipped facsimile machine, capable of printing print data at high speed in a print priority mode without disturbing the process of receiving and printing facsimile data.
In carrying out the invention, and according to a first aspect thereof, there is provided a multi-function peripheral device having facsimile data reception means for receiving, via a communication line, facsimile data sent from an external facsimile machine or similar device, print data input means for inputting print data output by an external device, e.g., a computer, and recording means for printing both data received by the facsimile data reception means and data input through the print data input means onto recording paper. The multi-function peripheral device comprises: (1) mode judgment means for judging whether or not a print priority mode is selected, the print priority mode, when selected, allowing the recording means to print the data input through the print data input means before printing the data received by the facsimile data reception means; and (2) input interval setting means for setting, when the mode judgment means judges that the print priority mode is selected, a time interval between print data inputs received from the external device that is shorter than the time interval set when the print priority mode is not selected.
With the multi-function peripheral device according to the first aspect of the invention, the data sent from a facsimile machine or similar device is received by the facsimile data reception means. The data output from an external device, such as a computer, is input through the print data input means. The data thus received or input is printed on recording paper by the recording means. The input interval setting means sets the time interval between print data inputs sent from the external device. When the mode judgment means judges that the print priority mode is selected, the input interval setting means sets a time interval between the print data inputs that is shorter than the time interval set when the print priority mode is not selected.
In a first preferred embodiment, the multi-function peripheral device further comprises reception judgment means for judging whether the facsimile data reception means is receiving data. If the mode judgment means judges that the print priority mode is not selected, and if the reception judgment means judges that facsimile data is being received, the input interval setting means sets a time interval between print data inputs received from the external device that is longer than the time interval set when the print priority mode is selected.
In a second preferred embodiment, the input interval setting means in the multi-function peripheral device changes the time interval between print data inputs by adjusting an interval between busy signals output to the external device.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a multi-function peripheral device having facsimile data reception means for receiving, via a communication line, facsimile data sent from an external facsimile machine or similar device, print data input means for inputting print data output by an external device, such as a computer, and recording means for printing both data received by the facsimile data reception means and data input through the print data input means onto recording paper. The multi-function peripheral device comprises: (1) reception judgment means for judging whether the facsimile data reception means is receiving facsimile data; and (2) input interval setting means for setting, when the reception judgment means judges that facsimile data is being received, a time interval between print data inputs received from the external device that is longer than the time interval set when facsimile data is not received.
With the multi-function peripheral device according to the second aspect of the invention, the data sent from an external facsimile machine over a communication line is received by the facsimile data reception means while the data output by an external device, such as a computer, is input through the print data input means. The data thus received or input is printed onto recording paper by the recording means. The input interval setting means sets the time interval between print data inputs sent from the external device. When the reception judgment means judges that facsimile data is being received, the input interval setting means sets a time interval between the print data inputs that is longer than the time interval set when no facsimile data is received.
In a third preferred embodiment, the input interval setting means in the multi-function peripheral device, in accordance with the second aspect of the invention, sets a time interval between busy signals output to the external device, when facsimile data is being received, that is longer than the time interval set when no facsimile data is being received.
As outlined above, the multi-function peripheral device, according to the first aspect of the invention, sets a print data input time interval, when the print priority mode is selected, that is shorter than the print data input time interval set when the print priority mode is not selected. Thus, with the print priority mode in effect, the amount of input print data per unit time is increased. The rapid input of print data enhances the speed at which input print data is printed.
The first preferred embodiment of the multi-function peripheral device implements the first aspect of the invention. Specifically, when the print priority mode is not selected and facsimile data is being received, the peripheral device of the first preferred embodiment sets a print data input time interval that is longer than the print data input time interval set when the print priority mode is selected. This allows a longer time to execute the process of receiving and printing facsimile data. Thus, the reception and printing of facsimile data are carried out at high speed.
The second preferred embodiment of the multi-function peripheral device also implements the first aspect of the invention. Specifically, the second preferred embodiment changes the print data input time interval by adjusting the time interval between busy signals output to the external device. Such a simplified structure is sufficient to vary the print data input time interval.
The multi-function peripheral device according to the second aspect of the invention sets a print data input time interval, when facsimile data is being received, that is longer than the print data input time interval set when no facsimile data is being received. During facsimile data reception, the time to execute the process of receiving and printing facsimile data is made longer than when no facsimile data is received. This allows the facsimile data to be received and processed at a higher speed.
The third preferred embodiment of the multi-function peripheral device implements the second aspect of the invention. Specifically, during reception of facsimile data, the time interval between busy signals output to the external device is made longer than when no facsimile data is received. Thus, the print data input time interval is lengthened. Such a simplified structure is sufficient to boost the speed at which facsimile data is received and printed.
A storage medium stores a control program that includes instructions for use by the controller of the multi-function peripheral device to perform the control procedures described above. The control program can be stored in a memory of the multi-function peripheral device in advance, for example, by the manufacturer or retailer of the multi-function peripheral device. Alternatively, the control program can be provided separately from the multi-function peripheral device, for example, on a CD-ROM or other storage media that can be purchased separately by the user and subsequently stored (permanently or temporarily) to internal memory of the multi-function peripheral device. The program also can be provided to the user over a communications network such as, for example, the Internet (World Wide Web). Thus, the storage medium can be internal ROM or RAM (volatile or non-volatile) of the multi-function peripheral device, or a separate memory such as a CD-ROM, floppy disk, etc. The program can be added to the multi-function peripheral device internal memory as an upgrade.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.